Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly relates to control for saving power when setting a time.
Description of the Related Art
Some conventional electronic devices such as digital cameras have power saving functions, such as an auto power off function. This type of electronic device saves power by automatically powering off, turning off a display unit, or the like in the case where no operations have been made for a predefined amount of time. Such power saving functions make it possible to extend the battery life of the electronic device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-081737).
However, with an electronic device having such a power saving function, there are cases where the power saving function such as auto power off function goes into effect while a user is setting a date/time. For example, to accurately set the time in an electronic device, the user sets a desired time in a time setting mode in which time measurement is stopped, waits until the desired time is actually reached, and then confirms the set time (starts the time measurement). If the amount of time after which the power saving function goes into effect is set to be short, it is possible that the power saving function will cause the electronic device to turn off while the user is waiting for the desired time at which s/he wishes to confirm the setting. This results in the operations made up until that point being lost, which makes it necessary to redo the operations (the time setting operations) once again from the beginning.